Luis did 9 more push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Luis did 10 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Explanation: Luis did 10 push-ups, and Stephanie did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $10 - 9$ push-ups. He did $10 - 9 = 1$ push-up.